The Molecular/Antibody Core Laboratory will provide centralized facilities for development of molecular and monoclonal antibody reagents and services as required for the projects and other cores within the SCOR application. It is prudent to centralize molecular biology related experiments and antibody production into one central location/administrative unit. This strategy will provide efficient use of personnel time within the projects themselves, ridding investigators of the burdens of vector construction, transgenic animal development and genotyping, and antibody development and characterization, thus allowing them to focus on the use of the generated experimental reagents for focused physiological and biological studies.